


two hearts & one home

by chaemilklatte



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay yearning, Happy Ending, Hongjoong is whipped, M/M, author may have been projecting a little on a rainy saturday night, just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaemilklatte/pseuds/chaemilklatte
Summary: in which Hongjoong's reality starts to make sense again
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	two hearts & one home

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ 
> 
> I wrote this late on a Saturday night on a whim after looking at some prompts, and then suddenly this was laid out in my docs! It's my first published work ever and written after almost an entire year of nothing coming to mind. I hope you enjoy it!

He looks around the space Yunho and he will be sharing in a daze. Boxes are strewn all across their new apartment, each labeled differently. Yunho’s clothes, Hongjoong’s vinyl collection, kitchenware, Christmas decorations, along with some other miscellaneous things. He can hear Wooyoung and Mingi bickering out in the hall, trying to get a mattress through the front door, San’s laugh echoing as Wooyoung bumps his head on the doorframe. Seonghwa and Yeosang have already started opening boxes, Seonghwa holding some of Hongjoong’s records, looking at the walls in the living room, as if picturing how they would look there. In the living room area, he sees Yunho opening the windows, excitedly commenting about the view of the city they have for the fiftieth time since they checked the place out. And Hongjoong just stands there, unbelieving, that this is where his life has led him. The years have passed in a blur, he and Seonghwa meeting almost ten years ago when they became roommates. He met Yeosang nine years ago at the shitty campus café they had both worked at, their disdain and loathing of the place bringing them closer together, then getting closer still as his roommate and best friend fell deeply in love with his coworker. He met Yunho at Wooyoung’s bachelor party, six years ago, when they somehow ended up making out in a dirty, red-lighted club bathroom. 

A year into their relationship, Yunho studied abroad, and… those were the hardest nights. He remembered how hollow he had felt, often as if just the slightest touch could break him. The time zones were so different it made their whole relationship seem almost impossible, and Hongjoong considered the possibility of it just not working anymore. Yet the day Yunho came back, they had both been in tears, and his boyfriend kept holding onto him as if he would disappear, wet, blubbering apologies and promises of never leaving his side ever again pouring from his mouth until they were all snot and emotional messes. After that, things were better, slowly healing. Hongjoong felt content once again waking up to the smell of burnt toast at Yunho’s old apartment where the faucet was constantly leaking. He remembered how one time, they got so drunk that Yunho ended up with bright blue hair and Hongjoong with strawberry red.

Standing here, finally, in the middle of all this chaos, with every single one of their friends, each busy with one thing or another, he looked at Yunho.  _ Really _ looked at him. His cheeks were flushed from laughing at something Jongho said, a slight bead of sweat making its way down his cheek, his full smile seemed to brighten up the entire apartment. Hongjoong realized, this is what he had been unconsciously waiting for. Suddenly, life made sense.

Walking up to Yunho, he cupped his face in his hands and kissed him. He tasted vaguely like the maple syrup he poured too much of on the pancakes he had ordered this morning at that one breakfast place around the corner from Hongjoong’s studio--  _ Hongjoong’s old studio _ . He smelled like oak, with a hint of mint and orange, a tinge of sweat thanks to the summer heat. He felt real. Grounding. Like Hongjoong could let go, completely lose himself, but Yunho was  _ here _ holding him. 

They made it. Five years of ups and downs, of cold nights filled with nothing but heartache and tears. Of walks in that one greenhouse, Yunho loved to frequent, even if the lavenders there gave Hongjoong allergies, yet he still went along and didn’t complain, because he loved him. He always felt like he did, from the moment he saw Yunho sprawled on Mingi’s couch (or was it Yeosang’s?) after the big wedding, drooling on himself like a giant baby. Back then, he knew, and it had been terrifying. But not anymore. Not while they stood here, surrounded by their friends, in their new home with a whole life ahead of them. Hongjoong knew, then, if maybe a little late, that this is where he belonged, and he wasn’t scared anymore.

He felt Yunho’s arms wrap gently around his waist, the surprise not lasting very long, pulling him flush against his tall frame and deepened the kiss. He was always so sweet and delicate, his lips moving along Hongjoong’s in a practiced way that made every single nerve in his body tingle. Hongjoong loved him. Loved him in a way he never thought could be possible. And he knew without any fear in his heart, that Yunho loved him too. 

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter account is @eb0yunho if you would like to follow me there!
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
